The Rise Of Evil
by Firefly154
Summary: Bloom is still having dreams of her past enemies and that they will take revenge on the winx. They are now powerful than ever and Bloom will have to face them, what will happen to the winx, will they win or loose ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Dreams

**This is my first story so please be kind ,I really appreciate your reviews :**

(This story takes place in the 4th year)

A year has passed since the defeat of the wizards of the black circle .The Winx were happy for their success in destroying them. But Bloom was still having dreams of Valtor still alive, she saw him back with all the others, lord Darker, the Trix and the wizards of the black circle .Everyone was living In his own realm.

In Sparx:

Bloom woke up on the sound of her alarm clock, took a shower, wore a blue skirt , and a blue top with pink stripes on it .She was still engaged to Sky, he is now the king of has many duties so they weren't seeing each other that much. she missed him a lot. She didn't see him in two months, but at least she talked to him.

Bloom called Stella and they decided to eat launch in the Whitehorse, Stella informed the others about that and they agreed to meet there .

When they finished launch, they discussed what they would do. "What about we go shopping?"Suggested Stella excitedly and they all agreed.

"I think I'm going back, I feel tired "Confessed Bloom not wanting them to worry about her.

"Bloom, if there is something wrong tell us, we are your best friends and if you want we'll stay with you "Pleaded Stella as she faced them all to confirm it and they all nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm fine, I just want to take a nap" said Bloom as she got up.

"Okay then "Said Stella. She looked unconvinced but she didn't want to push Bloom. They then prepared themselves to leave.

The girls went shopping, and bloom continued her way to Sparx and when she arrived she jumped on her bed and soon fell asleep.

She started to have dreams and in it she saw all of her past enemies rising again and wanting revenge on the Winx but mostly her .She jumped off her bed frightened with sweat on her forehead . She took a shower and went outside the castle to walk a little and have some fresh air .

**What will happen next ? you'll see in the next chapter****.hope you liked the first chapter ,sorry its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer .I was in a hurry ,please review and tell me what you think .**


	2. the worst surprise ever

Chapter Two : Worst Surprise Ever

**I am trying to do what you asked with my best . Trying my best not to have mistakes , enjoy! **

As Bloom walked thinking what to do, she suddenly feels that she is in a huge forest , where she was lost in . It was creepy and dark with many trees .She tried many ways(path ways) but it all came useless in the end ,she walked and walked but didn't find a way , so she tried using her cell phone but there was no connection .

Suddenly , she saw a portal open and there appeared Valtor with lord darker , but the Trix and the wizards of the black circle wasn't with them . "Hello Bloom " said Valtor with a smirk appearing on his face .Bloom was totally shocked , she saw them in her dream but tried not to believe it ." You aren't back I destroyed all of you that's impossible " said Bloom angrily ,"not believing huh " said Valtor , "I will get revenge for everything you did to me you and your pixie friends " said lord Darkar .

(The Winx went to Sparx to see Bloom)

"Hello your highness" said Stella , "hello princess " said king Oritel ,"is there something wrong honey?" said Queen Miriam ,"um just here to see Bloom" said Stella ,"but Bloom isn't here ,she said she is going for a walk and didn't return yet" said the queen ,"ok then we will go find her "said Stella as she and the Winx walked out of the castle .

"We should find her , she's been acting weird today "said Stella as they started finding her ." maybe she is lost " said Flora ,"yeah she shouldn't be that late "said Musa .

(With Bloom )

Bloom shouted "dragon fury" and shot it toward Valtor but , to her surprise Valtor caught it with his hand ," not good enough Bloom "said Valtor as he shot a powerful blast towards Bloom .

Bloom raised her shield in time . So the blast shattered the shield into small pieces but it didn't reach Bloom .Bloom was now tired . The attack was very strong and she barley protected herself from it .Now it was lord Darkar's turn. He shot the most powerful attack he had ,Bloom tried to dodge it but she failed and it hit her in the chest sending her flying into a tree .

Blood started to spill from bloom's mouth , her body was full of scratches and bruises . "That's what I should've done years ago " said Darkar ,"this is not the end we are coming back "said Valtor .

( With the Winx ):

"We looked everywhere but she isn't here "said Stella as tears started appearing on her face ."Don't worry Stella we will find her "said Leila ,"Wait ,we didn't search the forest yet she must be lost there ."What are we waiting for ?let's go then "said Stella

**I left you on a nice moment ,hope you liked It i tried my best not to make mistakes .Please review and tell me what you think ,made it longer ! Bye ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Meeting 

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed , I really liked the reviews and hope you like this chapter .Enjoy!**

Stella and the others were still searching for Bloom .As they were searching , they entered the forest passing through many trees .Seeing Bloom beside a tree totally shocked them because they never expected to see her in this appearance .

"Bloom!" said Stella with her eyes full of tears .Then she held her hand and shook her shoulder , but she still didn't wake up ."it's all my fault I shouldn't have left her " said Stella , blaming herself for everything happened to Bloom.

"Stella it's not your fault , she didn't even tell us how were we supposed to know ?" said Techna .

"But we should have noticed "said Stella .

" Enough !please guys we have to focus on helping bloom right now instead of blaming yourself .Now let's take her to Alfea its the nearest place we can reach in this condition "said Flora seriously raising her voice for the first time .

They held Bloom carefully while Stella shouted "solaria" Then she transferred them to Alfea .

(**With the evil group):**

Valtor :"if they found her and took her to the hospital and she became better then we need to consider ourselves we didn't do anything ".

Icy:"then why didn't you let us go and make her surprise even better ?We could have finished her off".

Valtor :"the three of you alone can't just beat her .She is still the old powerful Bloom ,and she doesn't surrender quickly ".

Lord Darkar :"yeah and this makes her harder to beat ".

Darcy:"We need to focus on finishing her first ".

(**With the Winx ):**

The Winx arrived to Alfea and took Bloom immediately to Ophelia **.**They waited about 30 minutes and finally Ophelia came out and said:"Bloom is a very strong girl and it's very good she is still holding until now ,but the attack is really strong and her situation is really dangerous and she may not last longer "said Ophelia sadly .

The Winx were also in a horrible situation , they were very sad for their best friend .They wouldn't even exist without her ,and if she will leave them they won't know what to do .She is the best leader they ever seen, she takes decisions carefully, and she is ready to sacrifice for them even if it costed her life.

The Winx took her to the hospital; they waited outside the hospital for about an hour.

The doctor came out and said:"we are doing our best and the operation is finished successfully but u need to give her time to wake up and regain her strength".

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Stella hoping that she will, she was still worried about her best friend as the winx were too.

"We cannot say anything right now until she wakes up" said the doctor.

" Hope she will be okay soon "said Leila.

" Guys I think that we should tell Mrs.F Soon, we need to tell her about bloom situation and the other people …" said Flora not wanting to mention their names.

**Is bloom going to wake up? Are the evil group planning to do something ? **

**Find out in the next chapter hope u like it ! **

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4:Good Or Bad News

**Chapter Four****: ****Bad or Nice News ?**

**Sorry that I didn't update early , I was busy you know school…. A lot of homeeworks.. , so here it is .Hope you like it .**

All the Winx except Stella and Flora went to see Mrs.F . They wanted to tell her what happened to Bloom, each of them praying for that she would wake up and everything would be okay. They would tell her everything they knew and ask who attacked her, each wanting exact revenge on whoever it was.

At the hospital:

Stella and Flora were still waiting for Bloom to wake up "What if she doesn't wake up? What will happen to us…. to the Winx?" Said Stella, Losing every moment she sat in that chair waiting.

"Don't ever lose hope Stella, be confident I'm sure Bloom will wake up and she's is strong ,she'll get through this "said Flora ,hoping her words would convince Stella but more importantly herself.

"I'll try Flora "said Stella

With the others:

Roxy finally had time to come since she was busy studying at Alfea . And after receiving a text message from Techna she went to meet them. Musa ,Techna and Leila told her the bad news and what happened to Bloom and how they found her unconscious so they brought her to Magic's hospital .She was shocked to hear this bad news, because she and Bloom connected a lot when they visited earth and she helped her learn about where magic came from and why it was important."We are going to tell Ms. Feragonda now" said Musa.

Roxy nodded her head in agreement before the others went dawn to the hall and to her office door .They knocked Mrs.F's office door."Come in "said Mrs.F the Winx girls followed her directions ."Good morning Ms .Feragonda "said Musa as they came in ."We wanted to tell you some news "said Techna .

"Actually its bad news "informed Roxy.

"No good news?"Said Ms Feragonda .

"No only bad news" said Leila also sad for saying these words.

"Ok what is it?"asked Ms Feragonda .

"Its Bloom ,she is badly hurt, she was having nightmares this week and we asked her ,but she said that she was fine .She told us that she is going to Sparx and when she didn't call as she usually does , we decided to go and find her "Musa paused .But when we got there the king and queen told us she went for a walk and still didn't come back ,so we searched for her in the forest , and we found her . she was sitting near a tree really hurt, blood flowing from her mouth ,and her body full of scratches and bruises ,so we took her to the hospital and she's in a coma ,and we don't know if she is ever going to wake up "said Musa sadly.

"Oh no "Sighed Mrs.F feeling both shock and sadness for one of her best students .Do you know who attacked her?"Said Mrs.F.

"No but we hope when Bloom wakes we will know and make them pay for what they've done "said Techna anger starting to rise in her heart, as her hands clenched into her fists.

"Oh, then I hope she wakes up soon, and if anything changes please come and tell me ".Said Mrs. Feragonda.

"We will "Roxy replied.

"I will go with you to check on Bloom then I will come back and tell you about any changes "said Roxy.

"Let's go then "said Leila.

In the hospital:

Stella and Flora were still waiting outside the room for Bloom to wake up, and also waiting for the others to come. They wanted to see Roxy ,and how Roxy had been settling in her new magical life, and to tach up on old times .though they knew that until Bloom woke up ,their conversation wouldn't be happy as they wanted it to be . Bloom was in a closed room ,on life support machines to do her breathing until her body recovered. One leg was in plaster ,and some of the cuts of her arms and legs were slowly beginning to heal .She was badly hurt, and none of them really knew how to react .They couldn't bear losing a friend .

After one week in the hospital Bloom still hadn't woken up .The Winx girls took it in turns to stay at the hospital ,the others were on speed dial incase she did wake up .Though as a doctor walked through the door with a smile on his face ,the girl at duty ,Leila at the time ,notified the others to come quickly .Toghether they ran to the Door hoping it was good news and not Bad .

**Okay, I left you on an exciting moment!sorry for the long wait I was too busy .And I wanted to put Roxy in some chaps because I think Roxyfan4ever will like it I hope she does !And I especially want to thank Chrissiemusa for revising this chapter and correcting it, she's really good at this . i promise ill update as soon as I can .Btw this was really the longest chapter for me till now 876 words wow !Bye!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back ,sorry for the late update I've never been that late . I was really stuck about what to do next or what to include in it but I'm trying my best ,I've been busy with my grades I sweared that if I didn't bring an A in the grades then I won't continue this story but you are so lucky at last I brought it ,now enough of my babbling let's go back to the story here is the new chap ,enjoy!**

As the doctor approached, the Winx quickly ran to him hoping with all of their heart good and not bad.

"Hello Ladies," greeted the doctor with a smile appearing on his face.

"Hi," said Stella, shivering .She didn't want to hear more bad news anymore and desperately wanted her best friend to be okay.

"I came with good news. Your friend Bloom is getting better and better. Today she even woke up and said something but we couldn't fully understand it, her medication is still working on making her well," he paused. "Though I think she said one word 'evil' but we couldn't hear the rest. I hope she wakes again soon so we can see happiness on your faces again," said the doctor.

"I can't believe it, she woke up girls!" Jumped Stella , happiness and hope filling her heart again."But when can we see her?" She was excited to see her wonderful big blue eyes, and especially to hear her voice again.

"We need to give her at least 2 hours to rest and then you are allowed to see her," said the doctor.

"That's good, I think we should tell her parents now," suggested Flora.

"Yeah I think we have to," said Musa.

"Let's go then," said Layla.

At Sparx castle:

"Hello your highness," said the guard.

"Hi," said Stella. "Are the Queen and King here?"

"Yes your Highness, please follow us we will lead you to their palace."

They walked in and saw the Queen sitting with a worried expression while the King ordered the guards to search for Bloom everywhere.

"Hello your Highness," greeted Stella feeling nervous about telling them what happened to their new found daughter.

"Hello sweetie," replied Queen Mariam.

"We came to tell you some good and bad news," said Stella.

"Ok then you can start," said Queen Mariam.

As Stella told the queen all the events of what happened, and finally told  
>her that Bloom recovered."But...why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked the Queen, worried about her daughter and annoyed at same time for being misinformed.<p>

"We didn't want you to become worried more than you were, so we decided to tell you after she recovered," said Tecna.

"Ok then, we want to go and see her," said King Oritel as he commanded the guards to prepare the ship but Stella cut him off and said, "no need to prepare a ship I will transport all of us there though you will need to wait at least one hour to see her. Only one or two visitors are allowed in at a time," said Stella as she prepared herself for the transport. A white light filled the room and they disappeared from the guard's sight. 

**Sorry for the short chap and the late update to let you know I didn't stop this story and that I will update as soon as I can .Thanks for all the users who reviewed. Please if you read this chapter ill really appreciate reviews if you have any questions plz tell me .please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

**Here it is hope you like Merry Christmas ,Good luck ,Good day ,And Good celebration .(Don't forget to open you r gifts in time tomorrow!).**

All of them were now in the hospital .Queen Meriam rushed to the window of Bloom's room .When she saw her she felt like her heart sank into a pool of mud ,tears slowly started dropping from her eyes .The king ran to his wife in order to comfort her, and to convince her that Bloom will be okay ,but he wished he could convince himself before .He looked in front him and averted his eyes on Bloom ,when he saw her in this situation ,he felt sad ,and at the same time he felt like he wanted to kill the others and to shout at them for not telling him ,even thought he wanted to do this he couldn't ,after all they are the ones who saved his daughter and took care of her also they protected her .

"Flora please can you call the boys and tell them what happened? , I'm really not in a mood right now for it "asked Stella.

_Stella's Pov:_

Her body was there with them but her mind was still with Bloom, she was questioning herself "Will she be okay ?will she stand and walk and become better ?a lot of questions were running through her head, but she kept them inside her and didn't spill them out ,instead she stayed calm and thought wisely for the coming events and what they should do next .She was also thinking of Brandon since they didn't meet in this few weeks .She wondered what Sky's reaction will be ,he surely will be shocked she hoped she could see Bloom awaking that would really comfort her and she will be relaxed more than she is now .

_Regular pov:_

The doctor walked in the room and headed towards the girls and Blooms parents."Hello ,I would like to talk to you for a minute "He said .

"Go ahead please, and tell us what will happen "said queen Miriam.

"Um it's about your daughter, her situation is stable right now and I think after one hour two of you will be able to see her but,you must decide who would come in ,and still when she wakes up ,for sure she wont be able to walk immediately and she needs some rest and she will sit on a wheel chair for some time then she could walk".

Stella was shocked to hear the news about the wheel chair but also kept it inside her."Ok thanks "she said.

"Welcome. Now please excuse me I need to go "said the doctor as he went in the other direction.

The specialists arrived to the hospital, and Sky immediately ran to Stella:"what happened? How is Bloom ?where is she ?Sky bursted all this words in one sentence without recognizing .

"Um …. There is something you need to know …." Said Stella hesitantly.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to do it as my first on .hope you enjoyed it ,reviews are always appreciated and welcomed .R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

**Please do read and review .This story is edited by Chrissiemusa . And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate them a lot they make me update to my beta Chrissiemusa.**

As Stella told Sky the story from the beginning to the end, he was getting more shocked every time he heard that she was hurt but calmed a little bit when he heard that she was better again and he was willing to see her.

"Two people can come inside and I suggest that Sky and Stella should come up since Stella you are her best friend and Sky is her boyfriend," said Queen Merriam. They were even closer than her real parents. The doctor said she could leave though that she needed rest, something that Stella immediately decided to take control of before she followed Sky into the room.

Bloom's pov:

She woke up, her head spinning. She saw the room like a ball turning around her head over and over. Her vision out of focus as pain erupted from behind her eyes. Though it wasn't too bad after she closed them again and tried to remember what happened. She remembered getting attacked by those people but was it real, she...she couldn't remember what happened next, until the flash of a memory invaded her mind. There they were, her enemies, standing before her. They had attacked her, it wasn't a dream, it was true. She couldn't believe that she was the one who defeated them all one by one with her hands, how could they just simply return like this? After all she did to finish them off, they came back? But that was impossible? A lot of thoughts were spinning in her head, she looked at herself, her arms battered and bruised, she tried to move but it hurt too much to do it. How did they even do that?

She remembered all the events that happened in the fight, the blows, how the last thing she remember was lying inside a pool of her own blood. Who had taken her here? How did she even get here? Her arms felt heavy and sore, her chest ached with every breath she took. This had to be the worst day of her life, although, she assumed that she had been asleep for about a week or so, which meant that this week had been the worst of her life.

Her head turned to the sound of a door cracking open making her face the two people she loved, cared for and lived for. They were her beloved Sky and her best friend Stella. A smile appeared on her face as Stella and Sky rushed to her side, Stella hugged her tightly forgetting that Blooms was still recovering from the incident. "Ouch! That hurt," said Bloom, though she giggled at her friends reaction. The ordeal must have been just as bad for them as it was for her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," Stella apologised. Sky held her hand and kissed her on her forehead softly, turning the day she deemed 'the worst of her life' a little better.

"I'm glad you're back, we were so worried that you might not wake up, I'm not sure what we would have done if you didn't."

"How are you feeling?" Asked Stella, worry written all over her face.

"I'm good, just in a little pain cause not all of the wounds have healed properly," Bloom replied, trying to straighten her back though her grimace made Sky jump into action immediately. Helping to move her shoulders and prop her against the pillow.

"Where are the others? Are they okay?" Asked Bloom.

"Don't worry they're okay. They are waiting outside with your parents but they would only let two of us in at once." Stella replied. "But maybe after a while they will be let in." She smiled. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." Her hands reached forwards, taking Blooms into them and giving them a firm but gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad you're okay."

**OK here is it ,hope you like it plz review .Reviews make me continue .**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

**Ok here I am, I'm sorry for the long wait, I was extremely busy with my school exams.**

A week have passed since the incident, all of them got to see Bloom ,she finally got out of the hospital and was getting better ,but the doctor advised her to stay two or three days more on the wheel chair for safety .And the Winx went to tell .When, Mrs.F knew ,she handled it better than they really expected , now they are all in her office with the specialists .

"If you girls want to defeat them once and for all you should have the "the white necklace", and this necklace opens a portal that no one until now in the history of magic ,can open this kind of powerful portal which leads those people to wherever you wish ,and you can probably erase them off this world or simply kill them". Explained Mrs. F.

"But how and where are we going to find it?" asked Stella completely stunned by what Mrs.F just said.

"The white necklace cannot be activated by enchantix , it can only be activated by the eternix and each of you are going to earn it in a different way before you go and get the white necklace . "answered .

"And where are we going to go to earn them?"Asked Bloom.

"Each of you will be going to his power's suitable place ,but Bloom will go the last one since she is not in a well condition to be able to ,so we will send you at the end ".Replied .

"Who's the first to go?"Asked Stella curiously .

"Flora is the first one to go ,she'll be going to a forest far from here ,but she will need to be careful ,it's dangerous ,your target is to find a flower with these specifications "Mrs.F informed Flora as she gave her a paper with the flower drawn on it .The stem was green , petals were purple and pink …. It looked really rare, thought Flora…

"This flower is very rare, there is one flower in the magical dimension and everyone claims that it is in this forest "said Mrs. already worrying on what Flora would face ."But before this you'll have a small vacation to rest!" She said.

"Shopping !" cheered Stella as all their eyes were on her .

"ugh…Stella ,not again "complained Bloom .

"Please ,please , I promise well be happy and after we finish shopping we will go and eat ice cream ! "pleaded Stella .As she made the puppy face that no one could resist.

"Ok…but I need to rest before and then well go, ok?"Asked Bloom.

"um…agreed !"Stella responded.

"I think we should rest in the dorm Mrs.F provided us with so we won't have to go back to our realms and then come back "suggested Musa .

"Yeah you're right we will be wasting time that way "Said Flora.

They all went to the dorm, Stella didn't agree to let anyone sleep with her, as usual.. so Bloom slept with Flora and Musa with techna .

They woke up at the sunlight that greeted the room, got washed and then got dressed ..And soon they were all ready to go shopping."Ok guys I will only watch you since I'm stuck on this wheelchair "said bloom. "Then I'm not the one picking clothes today for us you are" said Stella.

When they reached the mall , Techna quickly got to computers store and other electronic stuff…,while Musa went to the music store .Flora went to the flowers store and Stella and bloom went to the clothes store .

Hours passed…. And they all finished shopping. Stella got out of the shop holding tons of bags .She brought dresses for everyone , they decided to go to a nearby café .When they finished they went back to spend the last night with Flora.

At Alfea:

They were all sitting on their beds chatting .Stella held a pillow and threw it on Flora who did that too in return and this started a pillow fight …. After a long fight they were all exhausted and they decided to head to sleep.

At morning, Bloom woke up and the others helped her sit on the wheel chair and then she washed herself , changed her clothes and when she finally finished , she went out and went to the dorm ,there she found them all sitting there , it seemed as if they were waiting for her .

"Good morning "greeted Stella.

"Morning "said Bloom, as she went to sit beside her."We were getting ready for saying goodbye to Flora she will off in half an hour "informed Musa."Okay then did you finish packing your bag Flora?"Asked Bloom."Yeah I did "replied Flora with a smile."Let's go then, will be waiting us outside "said Techna

was waiting outside , "good luck sweetie , remember be careful "advised Mrs.F ,as she opened a portal for Flora to come in ."Good bye girls !"said Flora as she entered the portal leading her to a big forest .

**Okay , that was the longest chap till now , hope you liked it plz review and tell me what you think .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, missed me? If yes then here it is!**

Flora's Pov:

She fell roughly to the floor and stumbled until she hit a tree, she stood up, dusted her clothes from the dirt, and looked all around her , with her jaw hanging widely open from the amazement.

Tree's were shielding the sun ,and flowers filled the place with colorfulness , also annoying sounds rang in her ears , it suddenly came to her mind and she jumped slightly when she realized that those sounds were a lion's roar ,it was running towards her , so she quickly sprinted into a run , and ran until she found a safe spot behind a small cabin .

She saw the lion go the other way, so she approached the door and knocked it. A young girl with blond hair and shining blue eyes opened the door."Hello "she said with a shy smile appearing on her face.

"Hi" said Flora still shaking from the lion that was chasing her."You can come in "the girl said as she backed off to let flora enter the house. The girl looked at Flora and saw that she was shivering, so she disappeared for a second and came back with a nice pink blanket and she put it on Flora's shoulders .She then went and made Flora a cup of tea .She placed it on the table that is facing Flora.

"Thanks" said Flora as she drank the tea."What's your name?" said the girl."Flora ,what about you?"she asked ."I'm Jennifer but you can call me jenny, it's nice to meat you "Jennifer said as she extended her hand to Flora, which was warmed by Flora's hand .

"It's nice to meet you too "Flora said with a weak smile."What are you doing in this dangerous place?"Jenny asked."I'm the fairy of nature, and the princess of Linphea , which is the headmistress of Alfea sent me here to bring this flower "Explained Flora as she handed Jennifer the paper that the flower was drawn on.

Jennifer took a look on the picture and examined it."I can help, I know where it is, it's on the top of that hill "she said while pointing to a far hill."Okay then I'll take a rest here for while and then go after you approval to stay her of coarse "Flora said.

"Of course! you can stay ,feel like it's your house "she nearly screamed ,a smile appeared on Flora's face.

With the Winx:

They were all sitting on their beds ,"I feel worried about Flora , she may be facing danger now "said Bloom.

"Don't worry I'm sure she can handle it "reassured Stella.

"We are all worried about her and we wish she will come back safe and sound "said Musa.

"Okay now let's stop talking and head to sleep ,I feel tired after this long day "said Techna with a yawn.

"Yeah you're right ".said Bloom as they all headed to sleep.

With Flora :

She woke up on the sun's bright light , washed, changed her clothes ,and came down only to find Jennifer making breakfast .

"Good morning "She greeted.

"Good morning, have a good sleep?"Jennifer asked.

"Yup "she said as she sat down on the chair next to Jenny, and they started eating breakfast."So, are we going today to bring that flower?"Jennifer asked curiously.

"Yes, we are, anyways I've been wandering, are you a fairy?"Flora asked.

"I am a fairy of nature, I once lived in my realm, but it was destroyed and no one was left , so I was forced to come here "she said with sadness appearing on her face .

Flora was shocked to hear the girl's story, it was horrible and she needed to comfort her and help her in the way she did."You can always come and live in Linphea ,I'm sure you will like it and I will show you my friends , I'm sure you will love them "she said .

"REALLY!"She screamed and hugged Flora tightly. Flora was glad to see her happy. "Okay then, here's the plan, first we will go and bring the flower and then we will go to Alfea as you said "Jennifer explained."Yes, now let's go "said Flora.

Hours passed…and they finally reached the top of the mountain,"Ugh..I'm so tired "said Flora breathing hard."I feel like I need a shower and sleep "said Jessica and Flora smiled at this ,"I will go this way and you go this way ,okay?"Said Flora.

"Alright"replied Jessica as the two of them went in different ways.

With Flora:

She looked all around her ,there was millions of flowers all different colors but one got her attention as she approached it ,she grabbed the paper from her pocket and saw that it was the FLOWER!."JENNY! I FOUND THE FLOWER!"She shouted excitedly with a wide grin appearing on her face .

Jennifer came running exhaustedly, she was panicked since she was far and she only heard Flora shouting her name."What…What's wrong? She asked looking panicked .Flora bursted with laughter and she showed the flower to Jennifer, Jenny also bursted with laughter but successfully restrained herself and said "Okay now let's combine our powers and make a portal to go to Alfea"."Okay"replied Flora as they combined their powers and made a big portal .They jumped through it and FINALLY reached Alfea.

**I promised you with a longer chap and here it is .So who loved my OC Jennifer tell me your opinion !and don't forget to click that little button down there , it will only take a minute !Bye!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I'm sorry for the delayed update; I hope you enjoy this. The end of this story is maybe after 3 chapters, I decided that because I noticed the readers are becoming less. Also, I wouldn't need to make it longer because I already planned the end. Also I would like to send a special thanks for my amazing beta; Chrissiemusa!**

Flora was really exhausted from the long trip. Mrs Faragonda told her and Jennifer to rest and then they would have a talk. They were both now sleeping in Flora and Bloom's dorm which was evacuated until the girls finish their mission and got back to their realms. Jennifer still didn't meet the girls, so she'd have to see them and introduce herself properly. After hours of rest they both got up, changed their clothes and Flora gave Jennifer a pair of her clothes until they could buy her new ones. Jenny didn't bring her clothes, and she didn't want to go back to that terrifying place just to get them. She would need to wear Flora's clothes for the mean time and Flora didn't mind lending them to a friend in need. When they both finished dressing, they went outside to meet the girls.

Bloom and the others were sitting on the green grass, they looked bored and impatiently waited for them. Flora was glad to see them again. Seeing her best friends made her happy, she fully trusted them and believed that they would never do a thing to hurt her. She was sure they would greet Jennifer well, as Jenny greeted her. When they were near them, she noticed that each of them was lying on the grass. Musa listening to music and Tecna was playing on her laptop, while the others were playing with their pixies.

"Flora!" Shrieked Chatta, Flora's pixie. Chatta flew fast and hugged Flora, and she returned the small but warm hug. All of the Winx turned so they were facing Flora; happiness shining in their eyes. They all ran and hugged her, happy with the reunion though they knew one or three of them would have to go for the dangerous mission.

"How was the mission?" Asked Bloom, she wasn't sitting on the wheel chair but a limp was shown when she walked.

"It was fine, I survived," Replied Flora with a grin."How are your legs?"She asked again, looking at Bloom.

"They are fine, they are even better and I don't have to sit on a wheel chair again." Bloom replied.

"So, who's the new girl?" Asked Musa.

"Girls this is Jennifer, she helped me in the island," Introduced Flora.

After several weeks:

The Winx all went together ontheir missions and then they split, each one of them now had the thing that Mrs. F asked them for. They all made it safely, even Bloom who had overcome some difficulties. She was fully healed now and all of the artefacts could be combined together into the white necklace.

"Mrs. F said she needs to meet us at her office now." Said Musa, still catching her breath from running. All their attention was now on Musa. They were all in the dorm resting. Bloom and the girls got up and headed towards Mrs. F's office. They knocked at the door and entered the office.

"Hello Mrs. Faragonda," greeted Bloom.

"Hello girls, I've called you here to tell you good news," she said with a wide grin on her face.

"You've made it this far and I want to congratulate you that now you could activate the white necklace and erase evil from the magical dimension, you will have to wait for them to attack and then use it as a trap." She explained.  
>The girls were all happy; they craved to see Valtor and the others sinking into non-existence. "All you have to do now is to wait for them to come and attack, but you have to keep the things you brought from the mission safe, or otherwise the plan will be ruined and we will lose." Her face was now serious.<p>

"Let's go and hide them in a safe place," Bloom suggested before the group started their way out. She stopped momentarily and turned. "Mrs. F," she paused. "Thank you, for everything." Faragonda nodded before the small congregation left closing the door behind them. 

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. The next chapter will be very important. Give me your opinions and review! **


End file.
